Tables Turned
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: A friend and I are just writing a few chapters, read and review if you want, please, it would mean a lot
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

Ronald Weasley

I woke up and stretched out in my bed. Stupid sun, I thought as I looked up at the blinding light coming from my window. I got out of my four-poster bed and opened the curtains up. It was probably the last Summer day we would be getting for quite a while. I looked in the mirror and saw a tired looking thirteen year old staring back at me, and for some reason I grinned at myself. Oh, how stupid I looked when I'd just woken up. I heard the door swing open and turned around to see a girl younger than myself with red hair like myself's and a cheeky smile.

"What do you want, Ginny?" I asked her sternly. She folded her arms and the cheeky grin disappeared.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Do you know what time it is?" she said in a bored tone.

"Er..." I said looking around for a clock. I spotted one and replied,

"One o' clock."

"Exactly, Ron. ONE O' CLOCK! Mummy and Dad are raging! You better hurry up and get downstairs" she stopped just before she reached the door. "Oh and by the way, Harry and Hermione have been here for over an hour already! AN HOUR, RON!" and at that she left.

"'An hour Ron!'" I said, imitating my sister. I pulled my clothes on, combed my hair and went downstairs to meet Harry and Hermione.

Hermione Granger  
_Oh, hurry up Ron, does it always take you this long to get ready? Ginny said she told you to get a move on, but you're still taking ages!_

"What's wrong, Hermione? You seem tense" said Harry gently.

"I'm not tense!" I reply fiercely, "I'm just nervous! Harry, I haven't seen him in four months!"

"Calm down, Mione, you're giving me a headache" said Harry rubbing his head slowly.

Ron walked down the stairs slowly, still yawning and obviously tired.

"RON!" I screamed. I ran up and hugged him as hard as I could, but I thought he was finding it difficult to breathe so I released my grip a bit.

"Hermione, for Gods' sake ... it's just me, remember?" said Ron trying to push me off.

"Yes, but oh Ron I haven't spoke to you in ages! Well of course we had the letters but it isn't the same as talking face to face is it? Why am I asking you, of course you know what I mean I -"

"All right, Harry, mate" said Ron, walking over to Harry with me still clinging on to him.

"Yes, I'm great. And you?" replied Harry grinning.

"Yeah, I'm brilliant ... just finding it difficult - to - breathe," he finished breathlessly. I got the hint and let go of him.

That was when I noticed Ginny talking to a boy with blond hair and grey eyes that I had never seen before ...

!Draconis Malfoy!

I stood up and looked at the floor I had just cleaned. It was covered in mud once again, thanks to that boy that had walked in, Harry or something. I kicked the bucket over and all the water went everywhere. They can clean the stupid floor themselves, I thought furiously. Then again, the royal dimwits probably don't even know what a scrubbing brush is.

I heard a lot of noise coming from the guest hall and peeked out from behind the door. There was that boy, Harry, standing there talking and laughing with a girl with long bushy brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't help feeling jealous, the two of them standing there laughing and talking and doing what they please, and me stuck here washing floors. Life's not fair, I thought bitterly as a young redhead girl, Princess Ginevra came running down the stairs.

"He's just woke up!" I heard her say, "He's been in bed all this time! The lazy toad!"  
Harry and the other girl laughed and I heard the girl standing next to Harry start talking excitedly. It had been months since they had last come to visit Prince Ronald, and the girl obviously liked him a lot.

"RON!" I heard her shriek.

"Hermione, for Gods' sake ... it's just me, remember?" said Ronald. So the girl's name was Hermione ...

I watched them talking and laughing for a while, as more of the Weasley's joined in on their conversation. I sighed. I turned around to go back to the kitchen when Princess Ginevra came up to me. What the heck did _she_ want with me?

"Hello, what's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Um ... Draco," I replied quietly.

"Oh, are you my brothers' friend?" she asked. She obviously didn't know who I was.

"No," I said shortly, not looking at her. She looked puzzled.

"I work in the kitchens," I continued. Her face fell.

"Oh ...," she said softly.

"Erm ... I best get back to work," I said, staring at the now flooding floor.

"Um, yes, I guess you should. How on earth did you manage that?" she asked. I felt my face go red.

"I kinda knocked the bucket over ..." I said sheepishly. She laughed. Well, at least it was amusing her. _She_ wasn't the one that got punished if anyone found out about it.

Ginevra Weasley

I saw the look on his face and stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked me coldly.

"Nothing, I just ... I ... well I'm sorry," I said. And I was.

"Yeah, ok ... whatever ... _your highness_," he added. I noticed he was smirking.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway? Hasn't a _royal_ got more important things to do? What would your mother and father say if they knew you were talking to _me_?" he sneered. How dare he talk to me like that! I could get him killed if I wished, and he knew it. But he also knew, to my disadvantage, that even though I could, I wouldn't.

"Ginny, what are you doing? And who's _this_?" came Hermione's voice from behind me.

"Mmm? Oh. He's my friend, Draco," I replied. Then, by the look on Hermione's face, I realised I shouldn't have replied to her.

"Your friend," Hermione repeated. "He's a servant boy, Ginny. Princess' and servant boy's don't mix."

"Nor do Prince's and commoner's, but look at you and Ronald, you seem to be fine," I spat.

"But that's different, Ginny. We've known each other since ... well since forever really - "

"And that make's it fine for _you_ to be friends, does it?" I shot back at her.

I turned to look at Draco, only to see he had gone. I turned back to Hermione.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered and walked past her and over to my twin brother's, Fred and George. They were planning a trick on Charlie. I laughed and listened in on what they were saying, and soon enough I forgot all about Draco.

+Harry Potter+

"So what have you been doing all these months? I've been doing all sorts, Quidditch and ceremonies and everything, it's great when your finally old enough to go with the rest of the family. Poor little Ginny, eh? She's still too young to join in," said Ron whilst leading me to a different room.

"Yeah," I said, not really concentrating on what he was saying, "Poor Ginny"

"Harry, I was being sarcastic," said Ron shaking his head. "You're losing it, mate."

"I was being sarcastic too!" I insisted as we walked into the guest's room. Ron sat down on a chair, and I followed and sat next to him.

"Want a game of chess?" he asked me.

"You're only asking me that because you know you'll beat me. I'm rubbish at chess, and you know it," I replied, in other words saying 'no.'

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Ron grinned.

"Ginevra, darling, what do you mean!" came a loud voice from the guest hall.

"That's Dad," Ron muttered. "What's she done now ..." he continued, then standing up and walking into the guest hall. I stood up and followed him. What had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 2 -**  
Ronald Weasley  
Harry and I walked into the guest hall to see Ginny crying, and my Dad looking furious. I had never seen my father like this before, what the could Ginny have done to make him so mad?  
"But I didn't do it," said Ginny though her tears.

"Ginevra, everyone in this room state that it was you, don't lie to us," said my Dad clearly.

"B-But - "

"That is it! I have had enough!"

"Had enough of w-what?" Ginny asked timidly.

"You ... you are going to boarding school!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ginny? Go to boarding school? No one in the family had been to a boarding school before, and we have quite a large family. There's nine of us altogether, not to mention our aunts, uncles, et cetera.  
Ginny didn't seem to want to hear Dad.  
"W-what?" she said weakly.

"You are going to boarding school," repeated Dad. "And that's final."

Ginny stared at Dad for a minute or two, but then she nodded sadly and went to her bedroom.  
We didn't hear another word from Ginny that day.

Hermione Granger  
Poor Ginny, getting sent to boarding school. It's all my fault. If I had just shut up and left her alone she would never have got into such trouble. She's completely ignoring us all now ... but I suppose she does have the right to.

I told Ron and Harry about what she said about Ron and I, they were angry I guess, but not _too_ angry by the looks of it. According to Ron, she always mixes things, and Ron and his brothers don't get along well with her. I think it must be quite sad for Ginny, she has six brothers after all.

I wonder how she must feel now, knowing that she's going to get shipped off to boarding school rather soon. I heard that she's going to Angelica's Academy Boarding School For Girls, whixh isn't that bad, in my opinion.

She'll have a good time there, even though she doesn't know it right now. I wonder what she'll miss most about the Palace.

The service? The money? The way she's treated?

I don't know.

But deep down, I wish that she wasn't leaving.

**... Five Years later ...**

!Draconis Malfoy!

I walked along the icy path for about the hundredth time, thinking. I didn't know where to go, or what to do. I didn't have a place to live now that the police had caught me inside the old building to the side of the Palace. I had to go back. All of my belongings, my clothes, my money and every possesion I had ever owned were inside that building. And besides, I couldn't stay outside in the snow another night.

The temperature was beyond cold.

I ran to try and get back to the building as quickly as I could, but I slipped on the ice and went flying. I picked myself up from the ground and wiped the blood away from the side of my head.

_Stupid ice_, I thought as I walked carefully the rest of the way.

I finally reached the building. I walked over to the door and forced it open. Everything was just the way I had left it. I walked inside and shut the door. I sat down on a chair, tired from staying outside so long. I heard a car driving by outside so I stood up and walked towards the windows. I peered through the dusty window and saw a smart black car. The driver got out of the front seat and opened up the back seat door.

A girl with long, red hair who looked about my age stepped out of the car grandly. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was so beautiful. I watched her until she walked through the Palace doors and I could not see her anymore.

She seemed familiar. Where had I seen her before?


	3. Chapter 3

**- Chapter 3 -**

Ginevra Weasley  
I stepped out of the car and out to the gates of the Palace I once had called home. The driver followed me and carried my bags until I reached the grand doors where my brothers were waiting to greet me.

"Ginny!" said Ron, quickly hugging me.

"Hi Ronald ..." I muttered. "Where's our father?"

"He's erm ... inside," Fred and George said at the same time. 

I nodded and walked through the doors. The hall was just as it had always been. Grand, large, full of antiques. I suddenly wanted to run about wild in the palace, after all I hadn't been in it to stay for years now.

I ran up the old mahogany stairs and rushed into my room. 

I gasped. My bedroom was the same as it had been when I was about eleven years old, the carpet was a soft lavendar colour as the walls were, my four poster bed stood in the corner by the window and my wardrobes stood against the opposite wall.

I walked around slowly, touching my dolls' house and toy bears gently as I went. It was like a dream, being back in that room.

I heard a small knock at the door and turned to face my Mum and Dad. I ran to my mother and hugged her tight as she whispered,

"It is good to have you home again, darling, we missed you so."

I let go of her to see my Dad standing next to my Mum, smiling softly. I glared at him. It was his fault I had been sent away to that awful school. I had made best friends there, and a lot of them, Heather, Abigail, Jade, Emily ... and that was just my first day there! He saw the look on my face and stopped smiling immediately. It had been a long day for me, so I said quickly,

"I'm quite tired after the journey down here, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." and at that I shut the door and got ready for bed.

During the night I smiled into the old familiar silky duvet. It felt so good to be back here, at home, at last. I just wished that I had never left to begin with. 

+Harry Potter+

"Well?" I asked Ron, concerned, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Ron replied, yawning. "Bloody hell she must be tired after the trip back, I haven't went anywhere and I'm tired ..."

"You're _always _tired though," laughed Hermione, "You're the Prince of Peaceful Sleepland!"

"Is that a place?" asked Ron stupidly.

"No!" Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Oh ... fuck it. I was hoping it was real. If it was I would live there ..."

"We know you would. You can be so stupid sometimes, Ron. I mean thick," I said, shaking my head at Ron. "Anyway about Ginny, is she ok? How was the journey for her? What does she look like, the same?"

"Why would you care about what she _looked like?" _said Hermione looking at me mischeviously. I felt my face burn red.

"I ... I w-well I er ... you see ..." I stuttered struggling to make up an excuse. I didn't want to tell her about my infatuation with Ginny. Hermione smirked.

"Oh I see, you _like_ her, don't you?" she sneered.

"No!" I said a bit too quickly. Ron turned to me.

"Harry mate, you like my _sister?_ Isn't she a bit uh ... young for you?" he finished.

"Young? She's seventeen," I said staring at Ron. I knew what he meant. He didn't want anyone going out with his sister, he was still protective of her.

"Well, no not ... er ... young but um ... you know what I mean," stammered Ron slowly.

"Yeah. Anyway _I don't _like her!" I replied.

"What ever Harry," said Hermione, grinning. She knew. She knew that I liked Ginny, and hopefully she wouldn't tell Ron.

!Draconis Malfoy!

I woke up at ten o' clock, freezing. I yawned, stood up and glanced out the window. Snow flakes were falling from the cloudy grey sky, and when I breathed I could see steam. It would probably be warmer outside than it was inside, so I grabbed my coat, pushed the stiff door open and stepped outside.

My eyes hurt because it was so bright. There was snow or ice everywhere. I walked up the small path, deciding to go to the town. 

Where else could I go in weather like this?

When I reached the market in town I looked around, trying to spot something I could maybe steal. No, not steal ... _borrow_. Without permission.

Whilst I was looking for something to _borrow_ I spotted the girl I had seen the night before at the Palace. She was dressed grandly and was walking with a red-haired boy with lots of freckles which I supposed was her brother, a girl with long, brown, bushy hair and another boy with jet-black hair and green eyes which were hid behind rounded glasses.

It was the boy with the glasses I recognised most. I felt hate for him all of a sudden, even though I didn't know who he was. Then I remembered.

Years ago, when I had worked in the Palace, I had seen this boy. He was called Harry and he was a friend of the Prince's. The Prince ... 

the red haired boy walking with the girl. Prince Ronald.

He had had a girlfriend ... Hermione. She had had long, brown, bushy hair and brown eyes. She had talked to Princess Ginevra and I once in the Palace ...

Hermione was the girl who was walking with the Prince, Harry and the other girl. Then I remembered who the redhead girl was. Princess Ginevra. She had been decent enough to talk to me, even though she knew she would get into trouble if anyone had seen her.

I felt like walking up to her and starting a conversation ... then I thought what a stupid idea that would be. She probably forgot who he was. Anyway what would the conversation be about? _"Hi, I'm Draco and I used to work in the kitchens in the Palace and you spoke to me, remember? And then Hermione came over ..."_

What a stupid idea. The King, her father, would probably have me killed if I had said that anyway. I watched them walk on and decided to follow them. I had nothing better to do.

The thought of stealing - _no borrowing _- had gone out my head completely.

* * *

This is the final chapter 'fraid, sorry xxx Hugs and Kisses- Imogen xx 


End file.
